


In Which Reality Triumphs Over Wishful Thinking

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [54]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

Many wondered what the wife of the Crouching Dragon was like.

“Surely she has to be hideous, or a harridan, or miserable and lonely!”

“Surely the heavens are not so unjust as to grant Kongming a woman who is as lovely as she was wise, one who could be both his equal and companion!”

“Surely with great genius came equally great tragedy, especially concerning issues of home life!”

The stranger tipped his hat at the gossiping farmers as he passed, hiding a small smile.

They had no idea how fortunate he truly was to have a woman such as her.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
History does not record much on Huang Yüe Ying; tradition has it that she’s ugly, both on the inside and out.  
While Zhuge Liang’s nickname is generally translated as “Sleeping Dragon” in the fansites that I’ve seen, I used “Crouching Dragon” instead, because I felt it to be more fitting.


End file.
